Anglerfish
Anglerfish belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. Personality Anglerfish is a pretty Seawing. She takes pride in the fact that she's beautiful, and can be a little vain at times. But while she is beautiful, she is also deadly. She was a very well trained spy for the Seawing army, and was second in command of that department. She tries to be pleasant and friendly to everyone she meets, often calling dragons 'darling' or 'sweetheart'. She's very manipulative, and could sell ice to an Icewing if she put her mind to it. She's very smart, and can't be tricked very easily. She's a family dragon though, and is very caring towards them. She always finds time for them no matter how busy she is. Appearance Anglerfish is mostly a royal blue color. Her wing membrane, 'fins', stomach, sides, and underside of tail are a sky blue color. Her glow-in-the-dark stripes are one of two colors; either light yellow or darker sky blue. Her eyes are olive green. History Anglerfish was born to two Seawings of high ranking. One was Cuddlefish, her mother, who was a very elite soldier. The other was Mantaray, her father, who was a spy. When Anglerfish was hatched, her family was thrilled. They had huge plans for their daughter, and basically put a lot of pressure on her to be perfect. As a dragonet, she spent most of her time at school, and when she wasn't doing that she was training with her parents. She didn't mind though, she loved to train. She saw the other dragonets as soft when she saw them playing. Although even she needed a break some times. When the day came when she would be assigned her job, she exceeded expectations in the spy area. Her father was very proud to have another spy in the family. Soon after, her little brother was born. Anglerfish immideately bonded with Krill, and became extremely protective of him. She made it her priority to keep him safe. Krill went through the same life she had, but she didn't want that for him. He was too happy! So she often snuck him out to go play. The day came when Krill would be assigned. Anglerfish was anxious! She hoped that whatever would be best for him, it wouldn't be a soldier. Unfortunately, that was ''exactly ''what was chosen for him. Angler couldn't take this! She didn't want her little brother fighting in the war! She herself was second in command of the spies, her father being even lower ranked than her. She asked Krill to leave, telling him that she didn't want to lose him. But Krill told her that he was proud of the fact that he was a soldier. And that the only way he would leave is if she went with him. This made her pause, she didn't want to give up her position. She sighed and let him stay. Years past and things were fine! Krill had just settled down with a girl of his own and they even had an egg together. They were both soldiers, and good ones too. Anglerfish calmed down a bit. Perhaps she had been overreacting, what were the chances of him actually dieing? Practically one million to one. But in the invasion of the summer palace, both Krill and his mate were killed. Anglerfish was heartbroken and angry, she cursed herself for not making him leave sooner. She blamed her own selfishness on his death. When Krill's egg hatched, Angler took the dragonets and fled the Seawing kingdom. She didn't want what happened to her brother to happen to their dragonet. Anglerfish began raising their dragonet, who she named Mudskipper, a favorite name that Krill and his mate picked out. Abilities Can breathe underwater, See in the dark, light up her stripes. Relationships Mudskipper: He is basically her son, she cares about him with all her heart and will do anything to protect him. She loves telling him Stories about his father. Trivia * She has a grudge against Skywing and Mudwings after the attack on the Summer palace. * She has no mate. Nor does she showed any interest in one. * She still stays in touch with her parents, who understand her decision. * She misses Krill constantly * She is a member of the Fangs of Destruction, and is the lowest class spy at the moment. But she ambitions to climb the ranks again. * She was a little nervous with Mudskipper being a soldier, but she is very protective of him, even sneaks off and watches him train sometimes Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters